Marvel Rap Battles
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Lorsque les héros d'Avengers se retrouvent sur la scène pour échanger des répliques plus acérées qu'une lame chitauri… Série de Rap Battles entre différents protagonistes, pour le fun ! A ne pas prendre trop au sérieux… Rated M pour le langage parfois "imagé" !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous présente un nouveau projet de fiction, Marvel Rap Battles. (Petit clin d'œil à ERB, pour ceux qui connaissent!) **

**Comme son nom l'indique, MRB consiste donc en une succession de battles acharnées entre les différents héros/vilains de Marvel, et principalement les Avengers (en tous cas pour commencer !)**

**Bon, soyons honnêtes, j'ai aucune idée du rendu global de ce type de texte ! En effet, vous avez les paroles, mais pas de rythme ni de mélodie… C'est donc à vous de me dire ce que ça donne, si ça vous fait rire (ce qui est le but premier !) ou si c'est totalement nul ! N'ayez pas peur d'être honnêtes ! C'est quelque chose que je voulais essayer depuis longtemps, alors j'essaye. S'il s'avère que ça ne rend pas bien, je passerais à autre chose.**

Rated : M. Si vous avez des soucis avec les propos « fleuris », évitez de lire, c'est un conseil :D 

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je ne touche rien en publiant ce texte (original je sais) 

**Sans plus attendre, je vous livre mon premier essai.**

**Un merci spécial pour Tinette qui a découvert ce premier jet en exclusivité et qui accepte encore de me parler xD**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Acte 1 : Thor Vs Loki<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Loki<strong>

Bonsoir,

Je suis Loki d'Asgard,

Dieu du mal, ma fureur animale

Va détruire ce ringard !

Va faire joujou sur la terre,

Bravo, bien joué, Ils t'adorent, Thor,

T'es la reine de la fourmilière,

Mais comme eux tu finiras sous mes bottes millénaires !

Je suis le prince des mensonges,

Et toi à chaque fois t'y plonges,

T'as toujours eu tout faux sur moi depuis le début,

On dit que le Thor-tue,

Mais attend donc que je te plante ma lance chitauri dans le …

**[Thor]**

Par Odin, Frangin,

T'as de la chance, Lady Sif me retient,

Tu es fils d'un géant ? C'est marrant, vu ta face j'aurais plutôt dit d'une catin.

Même chez les tiens tu es un avorton,

Un nain, une demi-portion,

Accroche-toi bien, l'adopté,

Car cette battle c'est les montagnes russes et t'es trop p'tit pour y monter !

Mon flow est plus fonce-dé

Que les boules de ton papa bleuté !

Remballe tes rimes et cette langue qui traîne partout,

Et puis au fait, c'est quoi cette manie de vouloir mettre les hommes à genoux ?

Soit pas jaloux, je me tape Nathalie Portman

Et toi malgré ce qu'espèrent tes fans t'arrive même pas à serrer Iron man !

J'espère que ce duel est filmé,

Crois-moi, tout le monde va s'arracher ton humiliation en qualité blue-Ray !

**Loki**

Tu parles de Blue Ray ?

Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, l'arriéré,

Tu sais même pas faire fonctionner une machine à café !

Toi et tes petites copines des Vengeurs,

Un bleu un rouge un vert vous auriez dû faire les power-rangers !

Quatre d'entre vous n'arrivent pas à me contenir,

Il vous faut Godzilla : c'est lui qui mérite Mjöllnir !

Toi, roi d'Asgard ? Laisse-moi rire,

C'est pas avec un marteau qu'on dirige un empire,

Te manque plus que la faucille et tu es opé pour plonger Asgard dans la ruine.

Les rois comme toi ? On les guillotine !

…

(Au fait, ça fait quoi d'être une femme dans le comics le plus misogyne !)

**Thor**

Tu vas perdre, Loki,

Comme tu as perdu le Tesseract, tes gosses et tes amis,

Pas besoin de sorcellerie pour voir que t'as loupé ta vie !

Rentre chez toi,

Même avec une armée d'Aliens obscènes,

T'es pas capable de dominer quoi que ce soit !

Je ne sais pas ce qui craint le plus : tes fan-girls ou ton casque,

Retourne pleurer dans ton igloo, l'émo, et lâche-moi les basques !

Même pour Laufey t'étais pas plus qu'une tâche,

...

Allez, sans rancune, je t'offre même un deuxième Hulk Smash.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce premier essai, pour lequel j'attends vos retours avec une certaine curiosité xD Si certaines références vous échappent n'hésitez pas à me demander, (J'ai essayé de rester abordable mais sait-on jamais !) <strong>

**Si vous avez des propositions d'amélioration ou même de futurs VS, je suis à votre écoute !**

**Dites-moi tout, et à bientôt (si cet essai n'est pas un échec ultime),**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour chers Cobayes !**

**Devant les remarques positives reçues lors du prologue, je vous propose un deuxième round ! **

**Merci aux courageux (suicidaires ?) qui ont décidé de suivre ce prototype de fiction, les autres, ne soyez pas timides xD **

**Allez, tout le monde en piste pour ce deuxième MRB !**

* * *

><p><strong>Acte 2 : Loki vs Stark<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stark<strong>

Vous pouvez m'appeler Stark, Anthony,

Playboy milliardaire philanthrope et génie,

Et de tous mes adversaires, il faut que je tombe sur l'émo pré-pubère ?

Sérieux, Loki, à quinze piges j'avais fini le M.I.T,

Trente siècles et t'as toujours pas ton brevet de sorcellerie !

Tout le monde sait que Thanos a fait de toi son chien-chien.

Mauvais choix de sa part : un bâtard complexé et mythomane.

Mais rassure-toi, la muselière te va très bien !

Allez, une dernière question d'Iron-man,

La taille de ta lance compense-t-elle celle de ton organe ?

**Loki**

Tu es fou, si tu crois m'atteindre avec ça !

Personne ne s'intéresse à toi, même pas Papa Howard,

Il préférait Steve Rogers – comment lui en vouloir ?

Sans ta boîte en fer,

T'es juste un homme,

Éphémère, Malhabile et rêveur, un peu loupé en somme.

A genoux, stupide mortel,

Devant ton dieu et sa sagesse éternelle !

Pepper s'est cassée avec ton meilleur pote, le choc,

C'est moche mais ça pourrait être pire ils pourraient avoir un mioche !

Oh wait…

Personne ne t'apprécie t'es sans amis,

Tu mourras seul avec ta putain de bouteille de Brandy !

**Stark :**

Tu parles de mon père, mais ta dynastie de tarés,

Fais passer la famille Adams pour des gens très censés !

Papa mourant, Maman crevée, et ton frangin au cerveau dégénéré…

Heureusement, tes parents biologiques remontent le niveau !

… Oh wait.

Je vais te faire bouffer ton arrogance,

J'ai tout pour réussir ma vie,

De l'or des femmes et un très gros QI,

Je suis mal aimé ? Bitch please,

Tes seuls fans sont des adolescentes hystériques,

Désolé le Gothique,

Mais même dans leurs fics, c'est moi qui te nique !

**Loki :**

Dis-moi, l'imposteur, je n'ai pas tout compris,

Avec ton équipe d'abrutis, vous combattez les méchants ?

Marrant, quand on sait que t'as vendu plus d'armes que ce que peux contenir l'Afghanistan !

Ne me remercie pas tête de fer, je vais rendre cette battle plus conviviale,

Appelle-moi Lanister car je suis sur le point d'ajouter un Stark au caveau familial !

J'ai bien aimé ta tour,

Surtout l'étage où je t'ai balancé par une fenêtre,

Tu faisais moins le malin il faut bien l'admettre.

Ma langue est une enclume ou les plus beaux mensonges ont été forgés,

Tu en veux un dernier pour conclure?

« Bats-toi, Stark, tu as une chance de gagner! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qui a gagné? Qui sont les suivants? Vous décidez!<strong>

**( ça a moins de gueule en Français, mais on fait avec!)**

**A très vite,**

**Laukaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjours mes chers Cobayes et bienvenu pour ce troisième Marvel Rap Battle !**

**Mille mercis pour vos réactions pour le moins enthousiastes, c'est très bon pour mon moral ! **

**Je vous livre le nouveau MRB tout frais sorti de mon document Word (oui bon, ce n'est pas très epic dit comme ça mais vous avez compris l'idée !)**

**Je vous prie d'accueillir Steve Rogers et James Barnes !**

* * *

><p><strong>Steve<strong>

Qui peux arrêter ce gothique pathétique,

Avec son complexe du héros et son gros bras cybernétique ?

Qui peut remballer cet espion décérébré du KGB ?

Celui qu'on appelle pour botter le cul des hors la loi !

Héhé, c'est un job pour Captain America !

Quand je t'ai vu au cinéma la première fois,

J'ai pensé que le foulard sur ta face c'était pour faire ninja,

Mais maintenant que je vois ta tronche de délinquant sans,

Ben…Je comprends ça autrement !

**Bucky**

Eh la, mollo, super soldat,

En bleu et rouge on dirait un grand schtroumf S-M moulé dans du lycra !

Un peu de respect,

Souviens-toi qui étais ton modèle,

Quand t'étais encore gaulé comme une pucelle !

En parlant de ça, Saint-Juste Chevalier De L'ordre De La Pureté,

Quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans et t'as toujours pas trouvé l'temps « _d'aller danser_ » ?

Depuis le temps Peggy Carter ça doit la démanger…

Allez, j'ai pitié, j'te rends le microphone,

Mon Flow va transpercer ton cerveau pire qu'une balle de Crossbones !

**Steve**

C'est pas très-très poli de parler de mon assassinat,

Surtout que t'en as profité pour reprendre le bouclier après moi,

T'as beau essayé, tu m'atteindras jamais,

Tu ne peux pas test le pouvoir de ma bannière étoilée…

Soit Sage, Bucky, ou j'explique à Wolvie que t'as buté sa p'tite amie,

On verra comment tu survis face à Logan en pleine crise d'hystérie !

J'ai hâte d'en avoir terminé, t'es beaucoup trop cliché pour que je sois intéressé,

Héros ou vilain putain tu ne voudrais pas te décider ?

**Bucky**

Allez Stevie, Assez ri, tu veux tâter de mon gros fusil ?

Vas-y, prend ton temps je t'attends sur le ring,

Brace yourself! Winter (soldier) is coming !

Le seul vrai soldat ici c'est moi,

Et pas ce mannequin qui doit tout à l'irradiation_ vita_ !

Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas dépasser mes limites,

On ferait mieux d'en rester là pour cette fois,

On s'reverra lors de mon prochain projet illicite,

En attendant si tu veux on s'tweet,

Hashtag _hail hydra !_

* * *

><p><strong>Who won ? Who's next ? You decide…<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du format, si ça mériterait d'être plus long ou si " c'est pas la taille qui compte", et quelles sont vos répliques fétiches également!**

**En préparation dans les coulisses, Tony et Steve se préparent à s'affronter, ainsi que Spiderman et Deadpool...**

**A très bientôt,**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut mes cobayes chéris,**

**Bienvenus pour ce nouveau round !**

**A ma droite, le célèbre, l'unique, dont les figurines se vendent par milliers dans tous les supermarchés : Spiderman !**

**A ma gauche, mercenaire immortel conscient d'être un héros (enfin héros, il faut le dire vite…) de comics, j'ai nommé Deadpool !**

**Place aux artistes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acte 4 : Spider-Man VS Deadpool<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wade<strong>

Salut ma poule, c'est Deadpool,

Tu trouves cette rime faible ?

Attend de voir l'état des tiennes quand je t'aurais broyé les boules…

Soyons honnêtes je suis le perso le plus cool

De l'univers Mavel,

J'suis un athlète, un prophète,

J'suis immortel, t'es qu'un gecko sans potentiel !

Moi les araignées je les aplatis,

Pas mieux qu'une fourmi sous les bottes de Loki !

Alors Peter, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Allez le dire à ton père et ta mère ?

…

Oups, je regrette (ou pas ?)

Mais pour être honnête,

Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi

Même Stan Lee ne te reconnaîtra pas !

**Peter**

Hey le rigolo,

Tu te fous de moi, mais toi t'es quoi ?

Un mercenaire sans foi ni loi mais surtout sans cerveau,

T'es qu'une copie les gens ils ne savent pas qui t'es

Avec ton costume rouge ils te prennent tous pour tonton spidey !

Tu sais, t'as bien fait de buter tes scénaristes en toc,

Zéro imagination, ils ont tout pompé de Deathstroke,

Ils ont même pas changé ton nom !

Wade Wilson,

Ca r'ssemble à Slade Wilson,

Mais t'es rien qu'un de ses clones (ses clowns ?) défoncé aux hormones !

Moi je suis un vrai gangsta,

Je domine les magasins de jouets et les cinémas.

T'as toujours pas ton propre film,

17 février 2016 ?

Pour voir ta face ravagée sur grand écran, personne ne donnera un centime !

Allez le balafré, ramène-toi,

J'vais te faire bouffer tes katanas,

Comme ça t'arrêteras peut-être de nous les briser avec tes chimichangas !

**Wade**

Calme-toi le monte en l'air,

Ou ce magnifique mercenaire va te trancher les jugulaires !

Spidey est locataire, Wade est propriétaire !

( J'suis propriétaire, Wade est propriétaire… J'suis propriétaire, Wade babe ! )

Même les Vengeurs veulent pas de toi dans leur équipe,

Tu dois les faire rire avec tes principes et ton éthique :

« Un grand pouvoir implique des responsabilités »

Dixit le gars qui a buté sa bien-aimée !

Allez-allez, j'arrête de te taquiner,

Si tu veux les rejoindre dis juste à tes parents de signer ce papier !

(Pow Pow Powwwwww!)

Je te trouve bien énervé aujourd'hui, Spidey,

Tu devrais pourtant être flatté : tu parles à l'arme K !

Tueur professionnel venu tout droit du Canada, j'bosse pour la CIA,

Toi tu n'arrives même pas à joindre les deux bouts…

T'as pas le mental, c'est tout,

Au lieu de meubler l'éditorial essaye de vendre tes putains de toiles !

Allez, avoue, t'es juste jaloux de cet humour génial !

**Peter**

Moi, jaloux ?

Jaloux de quoi ?

Un drôle d'énergumène, psychotique, schizophrène,

A la tronche bouffée par la gangrène ?

Un type aussi stable qu'une connexion wifi,

Avec une vache et un cyborg pour seuls amis

J'ai pas beaucoup d'argent c'est vrai mais rassures-toi,

Je donne toutes mes économies à la recherche contre le Sida ! *

Tu me parles des Vengeurs ? Très bien,

Rappelle moi combien de fois les x-mens t'ont jeté ?

Combien de fois Wolvie t'as défoncé ?

Combien de voix résonnent dans ta tête de taré ?

Tu en ferais rougir jeanne d'arc,

Mon sens d'araignée me picote, mon pote,

Comme toujours quand je traque un monomaniaque !

Si je croise Natasha crois-moi j'vais l'engueuler,

C'est sa plus grosse connerie : t'avoir rafistolé…

T'étais bien moins pénible quand t'étais décapité !

* * *

><p>*Je rappelle juste pour ceux qui l'ignorent que Wade souffre d'un cancer… Bouh, pas gentil Peter !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce nouveau round de MRB! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous comprenez pas tout, surtout s'il s'agit de personnages que vous connaissez moins bien! ( Auquel cas je ne peux que vous enjoindre à les découvrir, particulièrement ce cher Deadpool)<strong>

**Je remercie la personne qui m'a donné l'idée d'inclure Stan Lee, j'ai refait tous mes PM mais je n'ai pas retrouvé qui c'est xD ( Honte à moi, je lui dois un cookie) En tous cas merci, et à vous tous aussi, vous êtes très encourageant et ça c'est cool !**

**Je pars en Italie pour une semaine, la suite à mon retour =D Et par la suite, j'entends le très attendu Tony VS Steve !**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Comme promis, je vous livre en exclusivité l'affrontement que vous m'avez tous réclamés ! (ou presque :p) **

**A ma droite, Steve Rogers, Capitaine et Membre du Shield,**

**A ma gauche, Tony Stark, milliardaire génie etc. Ne mentez pas, je sais que vous connaissez son CV par cœur! **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Ohnon : Ravie d'avoir des nouvelles, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! =D**

**Milouz : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ça fait plaisir! J'ai noté toutes tes idées (Ca me plaît bien d'incruster Magneto, peut-être contre Charles je ne sais pas encore!) En tous cas je pense qu'elles seront traitées dans un avenir proche =D Merci!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tony Stark VS … Steve Rogers!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tony <strong>

Arrière, l'arriéré,

Ou je vais décoder ton ADN et l'ajouter à ma longue liste de brevets,

Pendant que t'étais occupé à bronzer au pôle nord

Stark Junior a développé une société qui vaut de l'or !

Tu as tendance à oublier qui est venu vous repêcher, toi et ta bannière tricolore !

Je suis un génie, tu ne sais même pas lacer tes chaussures,

C'est bibi qui a construit ton bouclier, et pitié, laisse-moi te faire une armure

Car je te jure, ton costume c'est loin d'être de la haute couture !

Je ne comprends pas ce que mon père te trouvait,

Pendant qu'il armait les Américains face à nos adversaires

Tu faisais la majorette – la belle affaire !

Avec tes parades tu comptais faire mourir d'ennui Hitler ?

Tes films sont des blagues, et même pas drôles,

Pour sauver le troisième ils ont même dû m'y proposer un rôle !

Tout seul t'attire pas le public, moi je fais du fric tu sais,

Car les fans n'aiment que moi : t'es qu'un héros au rabais !

**Steve **

Ah Tony, toujours le même débat,

Si on enlève l'armure que reste-il de toi ?

Tu dis génie, je ne vois qu'un malfrat,

Vendeur d'arme débauché – pour moi t'es Tony Montana !

T'es qu'un vendu,

Tes motivations plus qu'ambigües,

Je te rappelle la guerre civile ?

Combien d'entre nous tu as trahi, combien ont perdu la vie ?

T'as même acheté les faveurs du petit Spidey…

J'espère que tu es prêt, je te traque, j'attaque,

Tu devrais te ménager avec tes problèmes cardiaques !

Ta vie ne tient qu'au fil d'un minuscule réacteur ark !

La décadence est une symphonie dont tu es le virtuose,

Tu trembles ? Tu veux une pause ou il te faut ta dose ?

Je suis un super-soldat, t'es qu'une plaque d'alu volante,

J'ai le charme old school, et l'âme bienveillante !

Tu es l'homme d'acier ?

Dommage, mon rap c'est de la kryptonite, mon flow d'la dynamite,

Tu es un geek, hyperactif et maniaco depressif,

Enfermé dans ton atelier tu es inoffensif !

**Tony **

Olah, repos, soldat !

Sans le cerveau de types comme moi

Tu serais toujours gaulé comme un anchois !

Je suis un Adonis, mon corps est un délice

Parlons de la guerre civile,

T'as failli y passer – in extremis,

Faut m'explique mon gars, comment tu peux être hors la loi au nom de la justice ?

Ca n'a pas de sens, pas plus que le choix de ta némésis :

Sérieux, Steve ? Un groupe de petits communistes ?

**Steve **

Mieux vaut être un anchois qu'une catin au masculin,

Tu te moques de mes ennemis ? Ah ! On parle du mandarin ?

Un simple humain nommé comme un canard,

J'espère vraiment que c'est un canular !

Aies un peu de considération pour ta patrie,

Je suis symbole de la nation et toi d'une trop grande consommation de whisky !

J'suis hot, j'suis une mascotte, un patriote,

Et je réduis les despotes en compote – tu veux prendre des notes ?

Sans ce pays de liberté t'aurais jamais pu prospérer,

Cette battle ? Je l'ai gagnée,

Comme j'ai gagné la guerre pour les alliés :

Avec habileté, style et dignité !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour cette nouvelle Battle, alors... Qui a gagné? Qui sont les suivants? <strong>

**Un petit mot pour vous remercier, lecteurs, reviewers, anonymes et non anonymes! J'aime savoir que je ne suis pas seule dans mes délires! Plein de bisous et à très vite,**

**Laukaz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour mes chers Cobayes,**

**Bienvenue dans cette sixième édition (déjà ?!) de MRB !**

**Un petit merci spécial à Ookpik qui a proposé cette battle. Pour le chef des Vengeurs, j'ai choisi Nick Fury p Il y en avait beaucoup, mais c'est mon préféré. **

**Accueillez-donc à ma droite, meneur des X-men, fondateur de l'institut Xavier, brillant Télépathe et membre des Illuminati : Charles Francis Xavier !**

**Face à lui ce soir, chef des Howling Commandos, directeur du SHIELD et fleuriste à ses heures perdues : Nicholas Joseph Fury !**

**Begin !**

* * *

><p><strong>Fury <strong>

Charles mon ami, J'voudrais qu'tu sois assis pour voir s'déchaîner la furie,

Alors vas-y, prends un siège, je t'en prie !

Ah ? Au temps pour moi, tu as emporté le tien à ce que je vois…

Par où commencer ? Parlons de ta naïveté,

Perso je crois Erik, vous ne serez jamais acceptés !

Je suis plus réaliste, moi j'ai appris à me méfier,

Mais je sais d'où ça te vient : le petit fils de riches n'a jamais eu besoin de rien !

J'ai grandi a Hell's kitchen, moi, je viens loin,

J'ai grimpé les échelons jusqu'à être le patron du SHIELD,

T'es que le pauvre gérant décédé d'un asile !

En fait ton école sert à les cacher, tes aliénés, tes exilés ?

Mutants ? J'aurais plutôt dit mutilés !

C'est rien qu'un repère de gosses perdus, de futurs assassins !

Au fait c'est pas un peu malsain, s'appeler Professeur X quand on bosse qu'avec des gamins ?

**Charles **

Un borgne qui se fout d'un handicapé ?

Sérieux, c'est le Shiled qui se moque de l'armée !

Mais dit-moi Nick, je te trouve apathique,

Comment je peux être sûr de ne pas avoir affaire à une réplique ?

Parlons d'Hawley : la meuf qui a préféré crever plutôt que t'épouser !

Ou de ton frère espion,

Il t'a niqué ton œil, le con,

T'étais déjà pas top avant mais le bandeau t'améliores pas vraiment !

Au niveau privé c'est pas joli-joli,

Mais au niveau pro : là ca devient carrément une tragédie !

Le désastre de la Latvérie ? Une vraie disgrâce !

Elle t'a même couté ta place !

Attends que je t'envoie une ou deux de mes classes,

On verra bien si t'es toujours aussi loquace lorsqu'Emma t'auras coincé l'cul dans un bloc de glace !

**Fury**

Tu parles de ma vie privée ?

Je te trouve bien gonflé,

Je sais ce que tu fais avec Erik

Et ca n'inclut pas que du métal et des capacités psychiques…

On n'en parle jamais mais bordel vous avez un mioche !

Et franchement, le résultat est plutôt moche !

**Charles **

Je t'interdis de parler d'Onslaught,

Il n'est qu'une fusion de nos esprits dont je suis l'hôte,

Par contre ton fils Mikel est bien réel,

Issu d'une union charnelle avec une femme que t'as tué,

Tu ne l'as pas vu grandir et t'as même essayé de l'emprisonner !

**Fury**

Je te rappelle que tu as abandonné ton fils légion,

Et tu ôtes de présenter comme donneur de leçons ?

Mais passons, j'ai une question :

Avec lequel des deux t'as le plus soulagé ta libido :

Magneto ou l'option « porno » de cerebro ?

**Charles **

Je suis érudit, professeur respectable qui guide ses apprentis,

A grands renforts de paix et de philosophie,

Tu es juste l'inverse de Michael Jackson , mon p'tit Fufu,

Ni riche ni reconnu, un blanc, noir devenu,

Et maintenant vire ton cul de mon manoir

Ou je demande au phénix noir de te montrer l'étendue d'ses pouvoirs !

* * *

><p><strong>Who won ? Who's next ?! You decide :D <strong>

**Voilà pour vous mes petits Cobayes. Il y avait tellement des choses à dire entre ces deux personnages, je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné ! J'avais encore pas mal d'idées, mais qui sait, peut-être pourront-elles être recyclées :p **

**Sinon au rang des nouvelles, j'envisage de me lancer dans le fandom HP avec une réécriture du tome 6. Quelque chose d'assez classique, hurt/comfort, HPDM et peut-être LMSS. Comme je connais mal l'état actuel de ce fandom, je compte sur vous ! Si vous avez de bonnes fics à me conseiller, que je vois un peu ce qui se fait en la matière… **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour mes petits Cobayes !**

**Voici le duel (?) de Rousses ! J'ai un peu galéré car c'est des personnages de second plan, vous me direz comment ça rend !**

**Sinon, je vais être un peu plus longue à poster en ce moment. J'ai trouvé un boulot, et du coup j'ai beaucoup moins de temps libre !**

**Mais je pense tout de même à vous =D**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( Merci à Ookpik pour ses propositions qui me sauvent la vie, et l'inspi! =D) **

**Réponse aux anonymes : **

**Gynny**

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à rappeler que ce format de fiction – certes un peu particulier- s'inspire de rap battles. Il ne s'agit donc pas de poésie, mon but n'est pas de faire des quatrains en alexandrins ! Je suis consciente que le format texte rend difficile l'imagination d'un rythme, aussi je ne peux que te conseiller d'excellentes rap battles (type ERB), ou tu pourras voir que pour ce style d'écriture, les phrases sont de taille très diverses et variées ! C'est ce qui donne du punch aux mélodies, sinon on s'ennuierait très vite (et on reviendrait à la poésie classique…).**

**Sans plus attendre, c'est l'heure du dududududu duel ! (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Natacha :<strong>

J'ai affronté bien des menaces, j'ai fait face, toujours avec classe,

Mes ennemis finissent en carcasses,

Tu crois que je vais avoir peur d'une grognasse ?

Je suis une espionne réputée, aventurière et enseignante de qualité,

Tu n'es qu'un objet de déco, « secrétaire » est un bien grand mot,

Allo quoi, mais comment t'es arrivée aussi haut ?

Promotion canapé ? C'est clair que ça aide de se taper le PDG !

Je suis forte et indépendante,

Sexy et entreprenante,

Tu es une assistée, ballot pour une assistante !

Pendant qu'on se battait contre Loki tu refaisais ta manucure ?

T'aurais au moins pu faire comme dans Iron Man 3 et enfiler une armure !

Je suis la veuve noire, belle dangereuse et mortelle,

Je suis jouée par Scarlett, La reine des Internets,

Personne ne se rappelle du nom de ton actrice : elle est déjà obsolète !

**Pepper :**

On va se calmer, l'araignée,

Ton sort est tout tracé : comme tes copines je vais t'écraser !

Certes j'ai une vie classique mais ne soit pas si critique,

Je gère un empire, une entreprise mythique.

Moi aussi j'ai eu ma dose d'aventures,

Mais jamais habillée comme toi, tu frôles la censure !

Avec ta combi en latex on peut se poser des questions

T'es une espionne ou une maîtresse SM dans son donjon ?

Pepper à la rescousse(1), pour lyncher cette fausse rousse !

T'es qu'un rajout inutile dans un film à gros budget,

Hors sujet, pour ramener un public de geek pré pubères,

Tes petites passes de gymnastiques n'ont rien d'épiques :

T'es guère qu'un moyen de faire du fric !

**Mystique :**

Mes trésors, ne vous battez pas,

Tata Raven est là, et elle va mettre tout le monde d'accord :

Métamorphe en mode hardcore,

- Ceci n'est pas une métaphore !

Vous voulez mon CV ?

Mystique,

Ennemie Publique,

En-Chan-Tée.

Vous avez autant de superpouvoirs que d'intérêt :

Aucun.

J'ai choisi mon destin, œuvré pour les miens,

Je garde le meilleur pour la fin ?

J'ai même des vidéos…

De Charles et Magnéto…

Quand ils ont conçu leur gamin !

Je…

**Pepper :**

Naaaan, sérieusement ? T'as les vidéos ?

**Natacha :**

Allez soit cool, si tu montres à Black Widow,

Il y a un espoir que j'oublie ce que t'as dit sur mes pouvoirs,

Et promis pas de blague sur ta face bleue à la mode « avatar » !

**Pepper**

Ok, vendu, je suis d'accord avec Natalie,

On se fait une soirée filles,

Et si tu es gentille, je te laisserais même inviter tes potes Na'vis !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

1 : Le nom d'héroïne de Pepper est Rescue en VO, Rescousse en Français =)

2 : je parle de la mystique des films car dans les comics, son histoire n'a pas grand-chose à voir ! (Pour ne pas dire rien xD)

**Voilà pour ce duel !**

**Alors… ? Who won ? Who's next ? =D**

**La bise et à très vite,**

**Laukaz **


End file.
